User blog:PaulLevesque555/Marcus Junius Brutus
This article is about a fanmade servant Active Skills First Skill= Attack+ |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = NP Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill = Increases own critical stars absorption by 600% for 3 turn. Deals 500 damage to self. HP cannot fall below 1 from this skill. Demerit |leveleffect = Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Reduces own defense by 20% for 3 turns Demerit. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Critical Damage + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |3leveleffect = Stars + |3l1 = 5 |3l2 = 6 |3l3 = 7 |3l4 = 8 |3l5 = 9 |3l6 = 10 |3l7 = 11 |3l8 = 12 |3l9 = 13 |3l10 = 15 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Increases own critical damage by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to King/Queen enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |18}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |13}} |43 = |2}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Credits to R-Ninja for the illustration and Hotpinkscorpion https://www.deviantart.com/hotpinkscorpion/art/the-stabbed-diary-173181995 for CE. Again, Brutus wasn't that popular so i had to find an illustration that is close to what i have on mind. * Copied Hassan of Serenity stats. * I designed his lore with Okita's Weak Constitution in mind. When i brainstorm, i thought can i design a servant's lore with a constricting skill? Initially, i wanted him to be able to be leveled in accordance to his bond level to match the lore, but i scrapped it. * Designed as buster assassin who can kill enemies with crit dmg, especially king enemies, but had a lot of demerit and low attack stats to balance out his strength. Was tough designing 3* servant as they needed extra balancing in terms of stats. * He is using his Dagger of Brutus in combat. * I have a concept of Grail War on my mind designing him. He and Tutankhamun shares a role in that war. More servants i designed will also bear that lore in mind. Odysseus is next. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. Category:Blog posts